


Lion Heart

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrids, Light Angst, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Platonic Relationships, every single of them is a Hybrid, with exception for the death hunter..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He let out the breath he was holding, he was worried that the Hunters would capture him.Thankfully, he can beat the idiotic Hunter, he was left alone by his companions without any device to call for help.He can do this, he can beat the hunter.(Or, a birthday fic for Our big baby Lucas!)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic isn't beta'ed.  
> Also this fic is totally self-indulgent, I only wrote this for Lucas, Our birthday boy.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Happy Birthday for Lucas!

He ran without even noticing that he already drenched in sweat. He wanted to stop, unfortunately he can’t do that. The moment he stops running they would capture him singlehandedly. He’s not even sure why would they ran after him.

He hides himself among the trees, but he’s still not sure that they wouldn’t see him. He’s too tall for them to not noticing him among the trees.

He took a deep breath as he hides himself, he looked around, his eyes darted from every single direction, his hands go clammy as he feels their presence near him, he can their steps coming closer from the direction where he came.

“What should I do?”

He muttered to himself as he saw them walking around where he left his footsteps. He accidentally left those footprints as to deceive them, he hoped they would take the bait, even if they left a single hunter, he can take them on by himself.

He’s not a lion-hybrid for nothing. He can take them; he had these sharp claws to kill them any moment they made a stupid decision to take him on alone without any help. He takes a deep breath, a smile etched on his lips as he saw a single hunter was left alone to his own devices.

The smile on his lips widened, as he saw the single hunter was left alone without any device to communicate with the other hunters. That single hunter was an easy target, a single swing from his claws and a single bite on those neck he would be dead any second.

“Alright, prepare yourself Lucas,”

He mumbled to himself, as he prepared himself to jump down with his claws already coming out. Without a single sound escaped from his lips he jumped down, immediately clawing the hunter’s body, leaving his once clean claws to be bloody by this single hunter’s blood. He scrunched his nose as he smells the human’s blood on his hands.

“Ugh, disgusting, human blood.”

He sneered as he wiped his dirty claws onto the already dead hunter’s clothes, he immediately picked up the hunter’s dead body. Then he ran while he lifted the corpse, he didn’t mind that the blood dirtied his body, after saving this hunter’s body he would wash himself on the stream.

+++

A goofy smile etched on his lips as he saw his packmates seating around their self-made hut, with proudly he throwed the hunter’s body on the ground. His packmates were looking at him confused at Lucas’s sudden action.

“What’s this?”

The oldest and their leader asked at Lucas, with a deep frown etched on his face. He waited for Lucas’s responses; he pursed his lips as he saw Lucas still standing with a proud smile on his lips.

“This? This is my hunt!”

Lucas stated to his packmates proudly with his nose up in the air, he didn’t even notice the horror looks that his packmates throwed at the corpse. They were horrified to found out that their second youngest had the guts to do this. _A dead hunter hunted by one of their kind? That’s bad._

“What are you guys doing?!”

He growled at them, as he saw them burn his hard work. He can’t believe that his packmates would do this, he tried to put out the fire but to no avail, it already burned too much to be saved.

Baekhyun growled back at Lucas, he narrowed his eyes at the lion-hybrid, he was tempted to shout at the younger, he had the nerve to endanger them with these hunters. He showed his sharp teeth at Lucas, making the younger whimpered at him.

“You, don’t you know that you just endangered us? Do you know the consequences for to be involved by those hunters?”

Baekhyun growled at Lucas as he showed him his dominance over the idiotic younger. Lucas goes silent at Baekhyun’s words. He tried to explain from his side, but Baekhyun shrugged him away. He bowed his head as Baekhyun growled at him once again.

“Yes, leader, I’ll obey you.”

Lucas stated as he emotionlessly showed his neck as submission toward the older, he didn’t try again to refute Baekhyun’s claim.

With that Baekhyun walked out from their self-made hut, he tried to calm himself and cool his head down, with that he left the pack under Taeyong’s temporary leadership.

+++

Lucas sighed as he sat down in the corner by himself, he didn’t even notice that Ten approached him and sat down next to him. He was startled as Ten hold his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Lucas,”

“What? You want to scold me? Like our pack leader?”

Ten was taken aback by Lucas’s behavior, he shakes his head lightly at Lucas’s words and smiled gently at Lucas to comfort Lucas’s condition. He put his arms around Lucas’s shoulder and pulled him for a hug.

“No, it’s not like that dear.”

Lucas stay silent at Ten’s words, but Ten knew that Lucas heard him, so he continued to speak as he didn’t saw Lucas attempt to stop him from speaking.

“Dear, our Hyung were scared.”

Lucas turned his head to face Ten, he furrowed his eyebrows at Ten’s words, he mouthed the word “scared”. He scrunched his nose at that word, the expression on his face were etched with confusion. He shakes his head lightly; he was in disbelief.

“That’s impossible, Baekhyun-Hyung were scared?”

He asked to Ten in disbelief. Ten wordlessly nodded his head, a smile was etched on his lips as he saw Lucas’s stubborn head started to see that his own action was quite reckless.

Lucas sighed, “I’m in the wrong, am I?” he asked at Ten, he was staring at the cat-hybrid with his eyes gleamed with tears.

Without any warning, his other packmates intruded on his conversation with Ten.

“Yes, you are in the wrong, even if you were in self-defense you shouldn’t brought that hunter’s body to our hut. He was scared for our pack’s safety.”

“Kai-Hyung!”

Exclaimed Ten, as he pushed Kai away from their conversation. Kai only sat there while staring at Lucas, waiting for his response. He furrowed his eyebrows as Lucas stays silent at his words.

Lucas sighed, “Alright then, I’ll apologize to Baekhyun-Hyung.”

“That’s good then,”

Kai smiled at Lucas’s words, then walked away from their conversation as he laid down on Mark’s lap and with a smile, he fell asleep.

Ten watched Lucas’s expression changed and were filled with determination. He only smiled at Lucas and ruffled his hair as he stood up and walked outside to hunt some animal for them, preferably some fish for himself.

+++

He already prepared himself for Baekhyun’s scolding once again, he waited for him to stop in front of him. But he didn’t expect for the sudden hug from Baekhyun, he also didn’t expect for his Hyung to be in tears.

Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of his neck, he buried his nose on his scent gland. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around his small Hyung. He buried his nose on Baekhyun’s hair, he hugged him tightly.

Tears unexpectedly streamed down his face as he mumbled his apologies to his leader.

“I’m sorry Hyung, I’m sorry that I was reckless.”

Baekhyun shakes his head at Lucas’s words, “No, it’s fine. I’m also sorry that I was too hard on you.”

Lucas were in the mid of opening his mouth, but he was disturbed as his packmates suddenly shouted “Happy Birthday” to him. His mouth was hanging open as he saw his packmates were bringing him a big ass fish.

On the fish were scrawled “Happy Birthday Lucas!”

“Guys…”

Lucas were touched by his packmates effort to give him a gift, he wiped the tears on his face as Baekhyun also shouted him a “Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you…”

He mumbled as he covers his face with his hands, Taemin, the second oldest wrapped his arms around Lucas and pulled him closer as Lucas still covers his face by his hands.

“Happy Birthday our Lion!”

Shouted Mark and Taeyong simultaneously as every each of his packmates engulfed him in a tight hug, he only smiled as he returned their hugs while laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!  
> Constructive criticism also accepted!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
